What IF?
by The.Blue.Book
Summary: what if the was a boy and girl runner up to take L'S spot? MelloXOC MattXOC NearXOC written by Rain
1. Fried Pickles

"Are we ready?" I nodded and Storm shot through the lock on the door. We ran down the hall Storm shooting every camera we cam across. Soon we reached the large vault in the back on the bank. There were five guards posted in front of our target. I slowly pulled three daggers from under one wrist. We turned the corner and I threw one dagger at the first guard who hadn't yet realized we were there. The dagger hit him square in the forehead with a loud thunk that alerted the other guards to our arrival. Storm and I shot each other a look then both of us sprinted toward a pair of our enemy. I stabbed the first one n the heart. For the second one I snuck up behind him and slit his throat. Once the life had vanished from both of their eyes I carved a capital R into their foreheads. it was my signature, l loved to mark my victims. I looked over to Storm to see that she had finished just as quickly as I had. Storm has never shared my love of marking victims. So all her bodies was two clean bullet holes between the eyes, a short and sweet death.

"You got he code right?" I asked Storm.

She nodded and moved to type the code into the key pad. The vault door swung open revealing exactly what we had come for. Inside the vault were large stacks of money and many priceless jewels. We stared in awe for a moment. Neither Storm nor I had ever seen so many riches. "phone" I demanded knowing that if we stared any longer both of us would be sucked into memories of before we met a the orphanage. Neither of us had a good past but now was not the time for memories. Storm handed me the cell phone and I called for our partners to bring the truck in.

It took us a couple of hours to remove everything from the vault. Soon thought we were headed back to the base. It had been a simple mission for Storm and I since we were special. Even though we were only 19 we had quickly climbed to the top of the mafia we were with. So something as simple as a bank robbery was like second nature. It barely caused us to break a sweat.

Later when Storm and I returned to out small apartment, with our share of the money, we were met by Hail running through the apartment screaming about fried pickles. Hail was the 11 year old boy we had taken with us when we left the orphanage, at the orphanage while all your needs were met no one was really shown love. Only form those you had made friends with, that in itself was rare. We had known that someone needed to raise him properly so we'd taken him when we left.

"Honey, what are you talking about?" I asked him.

"I fried a pickle…..AND IT WAS YUMMY!" Hail yelled.

"Ok then" I muttered.

"Rain?"

"Yeah"

"Why do we keep him" Storm asked me.

"Eh I don't know cause he's adorable" I answered unsure.

"Works for me" Storm said as she headed towards the kitchen.

I flopped on the couch, settling in after a long day. Soon though I was stuck in thoughts I didn't want to be having. Thoughts of the only man I have ever loved.


	2. first meeting

Chapter 2

In my mind I could see his face. his blond hair that hung around his chin. The blue eyes that pierced you whenever he looked at you. Even seeing his face in my mind was like a bullet to my brain. He'd left me alone at Wammys five years ago. He had left without notice or even a goodbye. Even now I hated myself for still loving him. I had tried to make myself cold, but sadly that was not in my nature. I was haunted with memories of the past. Whether of at Wammys or before it didn't matter, the memories would find me even in my dreams. Sadly now I could feel a memory taking hold of my mind.

*flashback*

I had just had my sister, Lily, ripped away from me. Were both tested, yet I was taken to Wammys and she was sent into foster care. I walked through the door of the orphanage desperately clutching my teddy bear to my chest. It was covered in soot from the fire that killed my parents. There were children running everywhere most older than me. I stood there silent for five minutes before a blond boy walked over to me. He looked about my age, four, maybe a year or two off…I was too scared to be sure. All he did was hug me after seeing my tear stained face. It took me a while to relax into his embrace but once I did it felt wonderful. I felt safe, something I hadn't felt in days. Slowly he pulled away from me.

"Hi, I'm Mello" he said quietly knowing how sacred I was.

"I'm Ro-Rain" I unsurely introduced myself with the new name I had been given.

"Nice to meet you I hope you'll like it here" Mello said formally.

"Um ok…. Well it looks nice but its nothing like home" I said softly, squeezing my teddy bear.

"I know" he said giving me a soft smile "but it's the best we all have"

*end flashback*

"Rain, dinners ready" Storm yelled from the kitchen shaking me from my reprieve.

"'Kay" I yelled walking towards the small table in the kitchen. I sat in my seat to see that, of course, Storm had cooked steak. All three plates were heaped with mounds of potatoes and steak. Only Hail's contained something different. On his plate was a brown mass.

"Ew what is that" I screamed pointing to the mysterious mass on his plate.

"Fried pickle" Storm and Hail said at the same like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Gross" I said sticking my tongue out.

Hail joined me and soon we were all having a goofy face war. Hail won being the weird kid he is.

After dinner the three of us watched a movie as was our ritual. Unfortunately it was Hail's night to pick . He picked Scooby Doo a movie that always made me want to beat him. It's a movie filled with happy endings and good destroying evil. If only the world was actually like that. But sadly it isn't, the world is one giant hell hole that we are forced to inhabit. The only ones who are truly happy are the young and the senile. Sometimes I wish I was never given this life. I would much rather had a normal childhood with parents and real friends. But then I think of the people I wouldn't have met if this wasn't my life. And I know I'm in the right place. There were special among the bad and they've made it all worth it. Even if I don't want this life sometimes I know that I'm where I'm supposed to be. Right now I only wish that Luna was here with us instead of far away.


	3. Goodbye

"Why, why won't you come with us" I screamed at Luna.

"Because I am going to be the female L. If I leave I forfeit that chance and I refuse to do that. I will not give up what I have worked for simply because you two desire to leave for a brainless reason" Luna told Storm and I in an almost robotic voice.

"..FOR..REASON" Storm snarled at our other best friend.

"Deserting your goal to follow a mean is a very stupid reason" Luna stated simply.

"We aren't leaving because Matt and Mello left we're leaving because this place isn't what we thought it was" I bit out.

"Do what you want but I won't follow you" Luna stated dismissing us.

I woke up from the dream depressed and enraged. That day had always left me with mixed emotions. The way things had gone down were not as I had hoped. It had always been the three of us against the world, that one fight shattered it all. Well that whole bit of time changed the course of so many lives.

Now I would forever be forced to wonder what if? What if Roger wasn't sexist? What if L hadn't died? What if Mello had accepted?

When the news of L's death reached Wammy's house Roger was forced to make a decision, something he almost never did. L had never chosen his successors; he hadn't thought he would be gone so quickly, so he didn't see the need to pick two children. Sadly Roger made the worst decision possible. Instead of going with the plan he let his own thoughts and feelings guide him. Roger chose the top two males to be the successors, Near and Mello. Everyone thinks Mello threw a fit because he hates Near. Well that's part of it, but really he just hates stupid people. He knew that Roger had decided based on his ideal that men were smarter than women. So he and Matt decided to leave. Later when Storm and I found out how it really was we knew Wammy's house was not the place we belonged. That night we left and as much as I regret the fight with Luna I will never regret leaving that place in the dust.

I forced myself to stop gripping my blankets even as memories attacked me. I couldn't lose it not again. To many times in the past I've let my emotions get the better of me. I only knew one way to fight off the break down, drawing. The feeling of the pencil in my hand creating something has always made me feel sort of alive. I sat up slowly looking around the room. My sketch book sat on top of the dresser next to a cup of pencils. I grabbed my supplies and pulled open the curtain and window to better see the night sky. I sat on my bed and sketched the night. The way the moon light hit the trees of the park across the street. As I worked I felt the stress leave my body. I felt utterly calm but I knew the feeling wouldn't last, not with the life I lived.


	4. watch and wait

Chapter 4

"Here's your next assignment" Our boss threw the folder at me. Storm and I waited until we'd left the base to look inside the folder.

"Finally an interesting case" Storm commented.

"What is it?" I asked looking up from soda can (I have a soda addiction =D)

"We're looking into another mob, right now we aren't killing anyone we're just supposed to investigate"

"Investigate what" I asked confused.

"Their dealings and newish member. Oh and supposedly they're dangerous so it says not to get ourselves killed" Storm scoffed at the last part.

"Oh we got this" I smirked.

*later that day*

Storm and I had been camped outside the small base for a couple of hours. So far all we had seen was a bunch of seedy looking guys going in and coming out. They all held folders like the one we had received earlier today. Most had stone faces but some had smirks in their faces that made it clear they enjoyed killing.

"Dude this is so boring" I whined leaning back against the seat of our pick up truck.

"I know" Storm mumbled crunching her lollypop.

"god could time move any slower" I hade been waiting for it to hit five-o-clock since that was when we always called it quits so we could spend time with our favorite nut job, Hail.

"Somehow I doubt" Storm grumbled.

We watched another man walk out of the building in silence. So far I'd had a whole box of sodas and a shit load of candy. Storm had eaten her way through a bag of 200 dumb dumb lollypops. Our supplies were running out so both of us were unhappy. It was even more infuriating that didn't even know what we were looking for. We had no pictured of the important people nor a real mission. We were pretty damn smart and this mission was just turning out to be boring.

We were about to abandon ship for the night when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. A flash of blond hair, a body bathed in black leather. There was something familiar about the walk but I couldn't put my finger on who it might be. I was still racking my brain when the man exited the base, I wished I could see his face but he was shrouded in shadows, blocking any details I might have seen. He walked briskly towards a shiny red camaro. As the car sped past us I saw a flash of red hair and blue eyes glaring at me from the passenger side.

**AN: sorry its so short but the next chapter is really important and well yeah**


	5. Love battle

Chapter 5

BANG! BANG! I rolled off the couch startled by the sounds of gun shots so close by. I ran for my knives that had been left by the front door. Before I got there the handle of the door was blown off and the door swung open. I swore as the loud thuds of footsteps entered the room. I made a mad sprint for my daggers. 'Thank god Hail is at a sleepover' I thought as I dove for my bag of blades. (AN: am I the only one who thinks that sounds cool?) I was able to grab one before a foot came down hard on my wrist. I winced in pain before attempting to stab the foot that restrained me. The blade met the tough fabric of combat boots. I swore at my failed attempt. I placed my other hand on the ground and swung my body so my foot connected with my attacker's stomach. The only sign that I'd even touched him was a grunt of pain. But the pressure on my wrist never lessened. I tried to think of a plan, knowing that my opponent would best me at anything physical. I froze hoping to buy myself some time. I saw his head slowly tilt down until our eyes connected. His blue eyes burned into my green ones.

"Well well well what do we have here" he asked in a soft but hard voice.

"What does it look like you fucktard you broke into my god damn house" I snapped.

He snorted "you're not that smart are you"

"What indicates to you that I'm not intelligent" I asked icily.

"Most people don't insult someone who has them in a compromising position"

"Ah well that's where you're wrong I'm not in a compromising position"

He pulled me right against him "Oh you aren't" he smirked.

My body tingled from the closeness. I brought my leg up as if to wrap it around him to bring our bodies closer, he grinned. That was the only encouragement I needed. I kicked him hard in his 'special area'. He crumpled to the ground, I loomed over him "Who's dumb now? You fell right into my plan." He growled and began to get up.

"Oh no you don't" I pressed my dagger to his neck making him back down.

"Now why are you in my house" I hissed.

"Better question why the fuck were you following me" he growled.

"Wow someone's cocky" he just stared "I wasn't following you you idiot. I was told to stake out that base you just so happened to be there."

"And why were you sent there"

"Now is that any of your business"

"Humor me"

"Why should I do that?"

"Cause if you tell me what I want to know I'll leave peacefully"

I sighed "fine my mission was to stake out the base and observe their new member, who I still don't know who the fuck they are, and that's it. A pretty damn boring mission."

"Well then I guess my being here does have a purpose" he chuckled.

"What are you talking about?" I asked taking a step back.

He stood up now that my blade was away from his neck "you see my dear" he caressed my cheek "I am one of those new members" he breathed circling me.

I stiffened as his words sunk in. "I thought you said you would leave when I gave you the information you wanted" I said with a calmness I didn't feel.

"Well you see that little tidbit changes everything" he breathed in my ear now behind me.

"So what are you going to do?"

"That is for me to know and for you to find out.

He circled me again so now we were face to face. He started to reach for me but I quickly reminded him of the blade in my hand.

"I'm not some innocent child you can easily over power, I know how to fight and I'm not afraid to."

"Now now there's no need for hostility" he said roughly.

"Why not"

"I mean you know harm you just remind me of someone I used to know" he ended softly.

"I'm sorry for that but chances are I'm not her and I have my own missing lover I'm mourning the loss of" I murmured.

"Well maybe we can sure each other of our sorrows" he suggested losing his cool demeanor in its place growing a look of uncertainty.

"I'm not a replacement for her and I can't use you for that purpose" I murmured.

"Maybe I don't want you to replace her, what if I just want you" he cupped my face in his hands.

"Well this is a twist" I smiled.

He leaned in for a kiss "wait" I stopped him "I don't even know your name"

"It's Mello"


End file.
